


Phone Calls

by carinascott



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Michael's thoughts during the final scenes of the Season 3 finale</p>
    </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's thoughts during the final scenes of the Season 3 finale

****He never thought he'd long for a phone call from his mother.

Would've bet the house had anyone challenged him to believe different.

The lack of communication with his family had been a major selling point when it came down to being a spy.

But as he sits in a dimly lit room, cuffed to a chair, completely clueless as to what's about to happen, he wishes to hear her voice.

Because as annoying and grating as Madeline Westen's constant nagging is, it's better than the cloying silence he's faced with now.

It's a voice of life and laughter, compassion and undying devotion, the voice of a mother's love.

And until now, he never truly realized just how much he truly cherished the raspy tenor of that voice.

He'd have to tell her that the next time he saw her.

Shifting on the chair as his captors begin to remove the bag that had been placed over his head, Michael smirks.

Or, at the very least, he'd have to agree to come over for dinner.

**END**﻿


End file.
